


死寂

by shirouhitomi



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouhitomi/pseuds/shirouhitomi
Summary: 丧尸病毒席卷全国。亚特兰大是广播关闭前一周提到的避难所，Kurt最后一次见到父亲时他们也启程前往了那里。但是他决定留下来陪伴Blaine。
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	死寂

Kurt沿着公共广场小心翼翼地前行，靴子上垂下的金属皮扣不时与地面摩擦出刺耳的声音。街道两旁的商店已是一排废墟，破碎的橱窗玻璃和洞开摇晃的大门分明显示着内部早已扫劫一空。缠着电线的广告招牌倒挂在路边，撞翻的垃圾箱与报废汽车随处可见，污水漂着树叶在路面蜿蜒，只有盘旋在血浆周围的蚊蝇嗡嗡作响。又是一次空手而归，Kurt不由按住太阳穴叹了口气。他已经冒险比平时多行驶了两倍的路程，却还没有找到任何物资补给。  
细微不可辨的碎步声在寂静如死城的气息中仿佛微微振动了空气，Kurt头皮一紧，扭头的同时便条件反射拔枪向后。  
“活人，是活人！”意料之外的惊呼让他立即收住了扳机的势头，看清对方与自己无异的脸和眼睛时Kurt稍稍松了口气，庆幸自己没有浪费子弹。“别把他们都引出来！”枪口依旧警惕着陌生人的一举一动，他上下扫视检查是否还有可疑的伤口。白人男子挥舞着双手立刻歉意地耸耸肩，分贝已比刚才低了许多，“太久没遇见新的幸存者了，上帝保佑！”他的腰上捆着枪支的弹药带，为示好把装满武器的军用背包扔到了地上。  
“抱歉。”Kurt终于卸下防备，咕哝着收起手枪，“其实我的枪法不太准，我的男朋友是个糟糕的教练。”他低头调整了几次才顺利塞进皮套里，比起刚才的利落劲儿显得有些笨拙。男人善意地笑了起来，“聊胜于无，有时招来的东西比打死的还多。”他好奇地盯着年轻人身上的黑色紧身裤和牛皮长靴，看起来都价值不菲。  
“我就是没办不穿时装出门。无意冒犯。”Kurt注意到他的视线，懊恼地嘟囔着提了提衬衫领口，“男朋友说我是个疯子。因为砸店的时候只有我在抢Marc Jacobs的春季款。”  
男人粗声粗气地大笑着拉扯了一把背包肩带，笑声让Kurt几乎再次绷紧了神经。“别担心，这里白天只有些零散的行尸。”他走过去安慰似拍拍Kurt的肩，“我叫Will。我们有十多个人躲在那边的梅西百货，正在想办法找辆车和圣路易医院的人汇合然后去亚特兰大，你们应该一起来。”他望向远处的高楼停顿了会，又扭头看了Kurt一眼耸耸肩，“不过到不了就别怨我了，反正九死一生的事，冲出去，总好过在这里等死。”  
亚特兰大是广播关闭前一周提到的避难所，声称拥有充足的食物和完备的医疗设施。Kurt最后一次见到父亲时他们也启程去了那里。  
“谁知道呢。忍耐一下，也许谁都活不下去。”Kurt盯着肩膀上沾满灰尘的手掌抖了抖肩，“不过恐怕你先得告诉哪里还能找到汽油。昨晚我们遭到了袭击，说真的他们烧起来的味道实在不怎么样。”  
“惨烈的一晚？”Will明白地点点头，收回手再次拽了把滑下的背包肩带指指前方，“沿着这条公路走到露营地还有一家加油站，我带你去。”他想起什么又从包里反手掏出把突击步枪丢给Kurt，“归你了，蓝眼睛。别那么悲观，枪法不准也总比没东西强。”  
Kurt看着男人咧嘴一笑后转身哼歌远去的背影，又低头提了提手中沉重的武器。黝黑的金属枪管在阳光反射出刺目的光泽，细槽处还残有尘泥与干涸的血迹。Kurt深吸一口气用力捏紧了手里的枪柄，然后在他身后高高地举了起来。

鲜血和脑浆在他苍白的脸上飞溅起一道倾斜的弧线，半红半白淋漓而下，Kurt只顾得及随手抹上一把便蹲下身检查对方的鼻息，然后迅速解下外套裹住死者血肉模糊的脑袋，奋力抬起尸体的上半身拖向不远处的一辆吉普。男人的体重在沙地上磨出一道粗糙的血痕，Kurt在下手的瞬间便知道力道有些重了，可是没时间再来琢磨细节。他拉开车门把尸体连带背包拖进后座，跳进驾驶位立即发动了车子。但他的动作还是慢了，被新鲜血腥味引来的丧尸已经哀嚎着在车头聚拢。  
Kurt死咬住嘴唇，听到声音扭过头看见车身后也是一群拖着脚步行走的丧尸，领头的有几个已经大步跑跳着作势要追上来。它们原本也不是动作敏捷的东西，只是追着活人的气而来，像对鲜血有着异常的渴望。  
“妈的，谁说这里东西不多？”Kurt低声诅咒，猛地扭转方向盘向后飞快倒去，撞击反弹的冲力让他重重扑向了挡风玻璃。车轮下传来清晰的碾压声，Kurt确信自己还听到了几次骨头折裂的声音，但更多丧尸踩着前面同伴的身体又追了过来，甚至有一个扒着铁皮的后车盖，张牙舞爪地从没有玻璃的后窗爬了进来。Kurt很快调整着自己状态，回头同时却看见这张可怖得不似人类的脸逼近眼前，他不由哆嗦了一下。它的脸曾被一柄利刃从正中间劈了进去，伤口很深，肌肉翻卷，颅脑都被砍得开裂。任何人受过这样的伤，只怕当场就已毙命。而现在这一切似乎对它算不得什么，Kurt颤抖着用尽全力让自己呼吸，盯着那双缓缓转动灰白的眼睛，迟钝地与自己对上视线。  
他们原本便是尸体，当然不会再死。  
等到反应过来时Kurt已抄起副驾驶座上的那杆步枪，扭转手腕狠狠朝对方脸部劈扫过去。枪柄上的血迹还没干透，它被打得倒退出去，下巴也被枪管死死顶住，对即将到手的猎物显然不肯轻易放弃，它从喉咙深处开始发出低沉诡异的怪叫，然后放声咆哮起来，吼声在压抑狭小的车厢内显得尤为刺耳。Kurt咬牙颤抖着扣动了扳机，剧烈的后座力让他的肩膀撞在玻璃上，子弹贯穿了丧尸的整个面门，它的后脑如柱子喷射出一片血雾。那东西呆滞地翻着白眼，头颅倒挂在后座上不再动弹。  
他再次朝着之后前仆后继的丧尸群连开两枪，趴在后盖上的死尸堵住了更多攻击的涌入，突然听到脑后挡风玻璃一阵爆裂的巨响，他全身一震，不假思索地低头，避开一双鸡爪似挥舞不停的手。Kurt双耳嗡嗡作响，他左手抓起一块玻璃碎片，趁着对方扑空的间隙抬手扎进它的眼睛，失去视力的丧尸立即踉跄着退开几步，他另一只手扔掉步枪，从座位下方拿出早已准备好的煤油罐头拔掉塞子泼洒过去，点燃打火机后扔进丧尸群里。有几具很快变成了全身焚烧的火尸，变成了一道无法逾越的防线，它们似乎是想要逃走，却撞在一起乱成一团，接触中火势立刻蔓延，没有淋到煤油的丧尸身体里的脂肪也被点燃了，空气中满是灼热的气流和恶臭。  
他们对刀枪的伤害无知无觉，却畏惧火带来的效果。  
Kurt趁着有更多攻击者围堵之前，迅速打着方向盘避开那些自乱阵脚的丧尸群，用力一踩油门压过火墙而去。

车子在黑夜里颠簸疾驰，直到看见那座带着烟囱的房屋阴影隐约出现在路的尽头，Kurt绷紧的神经才终于松懈下来。他暗自庆幸在这一路没再遇上更多的麻烦。  
吉普穿过几个残垣断壁的拱门在一小片草坪上停了下来，Kurt踉跄了几步摔出车门，抬头仰视着这座漆黑压抑的废弃工厂。残破的砖墙在月光下现出熏黑的焦痕，汽油烧灼的味道依旧没有散去，到处堆得满地的木条箱。连着两天发生的事让他已经精疲力尽力，但现在远没有时间唏嘘 。Kurt深吸一口气，在砖墙上摸索着找到大门的位置，然后走去车子后座把武器和尸体拖了出来。他只希望明天早晨还能再看到这辆车。  
“Blaine？”最后一丝月光被锈迹斑斑的铁门缓缓隔绝在身后。窗户和其他出口都被钉死，他的声音像丢进悬崖的石头，尽头只是漆黑的深洞。  
“Blaine，你在吗？”Kurt把背包扔到地上，拖着重物走进更深的屋里。黑暗处细微的金属摩擦回应了他，铁链声在寂静的空间里分外刺耳，接着是一串起伏不定的嘶哑吼声。  
月色透过缝隙的微光照亮了铁栏杆下一小片暗白空间。链条的一头是原本用来拖动汽车的铁制齿盘，而另一头则束缚着一个正在低低喘息着的黑影。铁链已经陷进脖颈间的肉里，青灰肤色和血红瞳孔的特征都与此时行走在门口的生物无异。Blaine正坐在地上低头撕咬着什么东西，手里死死抓着一只没有头的半截老鼠尸体，他的头发杂乱而油腻，脸上一道道横着的肌肉跳了出来，鲜血淋漓的牙齿突于唇肉之外，挂在身体上的破烂布条沾满粘稠的血迹，手臂上同样也是青筋暴突，像是被绞紧的帆缆，脚边丢着几块啃食干净的森森白骨，看得出来已是好些天以前的了。他当然饿坏了。  
Kurt满心都温柔了起来。他小心接近对方，尝试用铁棍或木条戳弄着Blaine的食物推到更近一些的地方。新鲜的血腥味明显引起了对方的注意，他扔掉老鼠后慢慢转向Kurt的方向，不时从喉咙里发出沉重的嗬嗬声，绑缚的铁链跟随他的移动在绞盘上滑动，发出令人颤栗的声音。  
最柔软的部分被毫不犹豫被开膛破肚，插入的手指撕裂开暗红色肌肉组织把内脏和肠子拉了出来，手臂被轻易地撕扯下来，迸发在牙齿咀嚼吞咽的咯吱咯吱声令人作呕，满脸血污和双手鲜红的样子仿佛是搏人而噬的怪物。Kurt松了一口气。他退后几步一屁股坐了下来，扭头从裂开的缝隙里往外看去，那些游荡的黑影似乎也闻到了空气中的血味，拖着脚步向他们的藏身所聚拢起来，野兽般的咆哮与猛烈撞击声此起彼伏。这座房屋把他们和外面隔开来，可是不能隔绝声音。那些声音张牙舞爪要撕破他的黑屋子。Kurt祈祷着封死的木板足够坚固。  
丧尸并非完全不可捉摸，更像失去了正常意识的人，只是拼着凶性追杀活人。就好像Blaine，Kurt他亲眼看着他被咬伤后烧得如同火炉滚烫却无能为力，在床板上痛苦折腾了一晚上才咽下最后一口气，却又在第二天活了过来。Kurt看着原本温雅清秀的脸变得变得狰狞可怖，如同有恶鬼在身体里复活，他感觉狂喜与绝望同时在血管里被点燃，心底却只有一片冰冷寂静的湖水。  
最初Kurt还天真地寄希望于有一天会有人带着解药来拯救他们。这场灾难只会一个不足一提的小波折。Blaine和他还只是普通的高中学生，怀抱着对大城市的无限憧憬考进大学，他们会手牵手漫步在纽约的中央公园里亲吻，在圣诞打折季去第五大道血拼，在百老汇门前排队期待最新的歌剧，而Blaine会在帝国大厦顶楼或者林肯中心喷泉对他单膝下跪，念那些老套煽情的求婚词，那时候他要控制自己哭得不能太丢脸而是去优雅地接受那一枚戒指呢。他们还有太多梦想要与对方一起实现，太多的未来要和彼此分享，Kurt Hummel在等待了整整十七年才真实地感觉到生活之于自己的意义，他不可能放弃。  
他无法离开最为至爱的人，也没办法再去亚特兰大。在Kurt眼里Blaine始终如一，他这样安慰自己，所以拼尽全力来延续彼此的生命，日复一日心甘情愿地游走于危机四伏的城区，用沉默与那怪物一往情深地对峙。在这座血肉筑就的囹圄里，他的身心早已残缺不不堪，理智溃堤，唯有曾经的爱情在勉强呼吸。  
而现在他也终于开始相信了，这座城市已经被所有人抛弃。  
Kurt疲倦地闭上眼睛。

那冰凉粘稠的触感只是一瞬，可等反应过来的时候已经来不及。Blaine的手牢牢扣上了他的脚踝。Kurt条件反射想要去掰开那双鸡爪似的手掌，可对方力道之大，让他确信已被压出了淤青。他死死盯着那双手，那为他折出圣诞戒指的手，那曾经抚摸过他胸口皮肤的手，那只为他弹奏钢琴的手，那在舞会上向他递出希望的手。  
如今得被稠得发黏的血浆包裹的手指干枯犁黑，弯曲显出奇特得不似人类的形状，烟灰与乌青的皮肤上泛出点点尸斑，指甲与骨节的部分已经开始腐烂蜕皮，露出红得诡异的血肉与节节白骨。他的另一只手也迅速探了过来。在大脑做出反应前Kurt已被一股莫名的大力使劲拖了过去，他的后脑勺狠狠撞击在粗糙的地面，五脏六肺都要被磕得疼痛不已，Kurt扭过头用力咳嗽，散落的头发被地上残留的血污黏在了一起。  
心里炸开的惊恐只有短短一瞬。他转过脸对上那双木然呆滞得如同蒙尘的双眼，瞳子因为淤血而赤红，Kurt看不见自己在他眼里的的任何倒影。Blaine张开嘴粗重喘息着，他的脸早已扭曲，原本洁白的牙齿被染得血红，鲜血顺着犬齿流下缓缓凝成血滴，他每一寸皮肤下都仿佛有暴动的血管暴突出来，虬结的肌肉如活蛇一条条突出，胸膛深处持续传来躁动不安的低吼。Kurt知道丧尸对新鲜血液的渴望就好像鱼对水的依赖一样，无法克制的冲动。  
可如果是你，亲吻我的你。Kurt闭上眼深深吸了口气，浓重的尸腐臭与腥甜的血香袭击了他整个胸腔。可他看见的是那一晚在呢喃着情话的少年，绵褐的睫羽如蝴蝶骨翅缓慢扑闪，轻盈扫过他的脸颊，蜂蜜榛子暖色的眼睛水光粼粼。接近我的你，拥抱过我的你。他黑色卷发躲藏在雪白被单下俏皮地蜷曲，清瘦而矫健的手臂圈紧了如同碾进身体般用力，掌心包裹住的温度热力而宽心，顺着鼻尖淌落的汗水与自己完全融合在一起。让我在这里看着你，永远看着你，就像那一晚激情过去后无可遏制地对生命的冲动，再不会有怀疑。  
Kurt抬起双手捧住Blaine的双颊，方才啃食后依旧残留在嘴边的鲜血潮湿而温暖；他微笑着坠向了黑暗。

不知过了多久，黑暗中咀嚼吞食的声音突然停住了。  
他缓慢转动着赤红眼珠，微微抬起下巴。视线落在一张似曾相识的脸。少年静静地闭着眼睛，嘴角还留有上扬的痕迹，仿佛遇到了美梦。他的上身赤裸，胸口下方赫然有个巨大的血窟窿，内脏已被掏尽。  
“K……t……？”胸腔下泛动出浑浊不清的单音节，他只觉是重要的人。然后迟疑地捧起手中的血肉，慢慢凑到了他的嘴边。

Fin


End file.
